Magnet
by Kammora
Summary: "Bagaimana Uchi-ha-san bisa mene-mukan ku?" /"Kau itu seperti magnet, dan aku besi. Jadi kau akan selalu menarikku agar menempel dengan mu." / "Memangnya kenapa? Kau 'kan pacarku, jadi apa salahnya mengecup bibir."/ "Me-mangnya ka-pan a-aku bilang mau ja-di pa-car Sasuke-kun?" /


**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimota**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC (maybe), Crack pair**

 ***SasuHina***

 **==Happy Reading==**

Hinata tak pernah berharap kisah cinta nya akan seperti dongeng para _princess_ , tidak berharap pangeran tampan menghampirinya lalu berjanji akan membuat hidupnya bahagia, sungguh demi Neptunus penguasa lautan, Hinata tidak pernah memimpikan kisah cintanya akan seperti dongeng sebelum tidur yang biasa dibacakan oleh ibunya saat ia kecil. Tapi akan berbeda jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba datang padanya dan menyatakan cinta, apa ini terlihat wajar? Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa tanpa sebuah kelebihan yang bisa menarik perhatian lawan jenis—itu menurutnya.

Gadis biasa bersurai indigo yang hanya berpakaian sederhana, tanpa ada tas prada, sepatu Charles and keith, hanya ada gadis yang memakai jeans belel bahkan warnanya pun sudah pudar, dan jangan lupakan kemeja longgar yang ia kenakan.

Rasanya sangat mustahil bisa menarik perhatian sang Uchiha dengan penampilan yang sangat sederhana itu. Walaupun mereka satu Fakultas, tapi Hinata ingat betul ia tak pernah menyapa Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak melakukan komunikasi verbal dengan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi list utamanya.

Hari-hari Hinata kini harus terganggu, membiasakan diri mendengar pekikan para gadis, mendengus, mengumpat dan menahan emosi. Jika Hinata bertanya, apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Sasuke pasti akan menjawab dengan tenang, _Seperti Matahari yang bersinar terang di pagi hari, seperti pergantian musim, apa semua itu memerlukan alasan, semuanya sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan, berjalan sesuai kehendak-Nya, begitupun dengan ku, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuat ku tertarik padamu._

Dan jawaban ambigu itu hanya akan membuat Hinata semakin jengkel

.

.

.

.

Saat siang seperti ini dimana kantin pasti ramai, Hinata lebih memilih ke taman belakang menikmati bento yang ia buat, bersembunyi dari Uchiha Sasuke yang terkadang bisa merusak mood-nya. Saat musim semi seperti ini taman belakang yang di penuhi pohon Sakura akan terlihat indah, tak banyak mahasiswa yang mau menikmati indahnya taman ini, hanya sebagian kecil mahasiswa yang mau mengunjungi taman ini, dan sisanya mengatakan duduk di taman sangat membosankan.

"Hyuuga!"

Deg

Hinata tahu betul pemilik suara baritone itu, tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah mengenalinya, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuntuti dirinya kemana pun.

"Geser." Ucap Sasuke, wajah nya masih datar tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Dengan santai Sasuke mengambil alih sumpit di tangan Hinata, mengambil Onigiri dari kotak makannya.

"Tidak usah memasang muka masam seperti itu, hanya karena aku memakan onigiri mu" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk kening Hinata menggunakan sumpit. Apakah Hiinata memasang muka masam, ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya. "Bagaimana Uchi-ha-san bisa mene-mukan ku?" Gagap, Hinata merutuki kegagapannya, bisa-bisanya ia gagap di saat seperti ini, walaupun ia memang selalu gagap di dekat Sasuke.

"Kau itu seperti magnet, dan aku besi. Jadi kau akan selalu menarikku agar menempel dengan mu." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian nakal yang sukses membuat Hinata merona.

"Uchi-ha san Aku sung—"

"Sasuke, kau harus memanggil ku, Sasuke." Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludah, itu terdengar seperti pemaksaan.

"Sa-ssuke." Hinata sedikit kesulitan, namun pada akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Tambahkan Fix _Kun"_ ya Tuhan kenapa Uchiha satu ini punya banyak permintaan, Hinata tidak tahu dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga harus berhubungan dengan si Uchiha yang menyebalkan.

Hening, tak ada yang bersuara, Sasuke masih sabar menunggu.

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar, Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Kun" Cicit Hinata,

Sasuke memasang wajah datar, apa yang ia dengar hanya sebuah cicitan, bahkan suara ranting bergesekkan lebih terdengar jelas dibanding suara Hinata.

"Lebih keras." Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata, memandang wajahnya yang sudah merona total, merah karena malu. Sampai kapan Uchiha Sasuke terus menganggunya.

"Sasu-ke-kun"

Sasuke tersenyum senang, ia mengecup bibir ranum Hinata.

"Begitu lebih baik."

Ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sasuke sungguh berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi Hinata sekarang, wajah Hinata kini sungguh-sungguh sudah merona tingkat tinggi. Ia menutupi bibir nya dengan tangan kanannya. Mengelengkan kepalanya pelan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan si pantat ayam..

"Mesum." Ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan, dan telinga Sasuke terlalu tajam untuk mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau 'kan pacarku, jadi apa salahnya mengecup bibirmu." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat jantung Hinata berdebar kencang, pikirannya terlalu pengap memikirkan segala tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Me-mangnya ka-pan a-aku bilang mau ja-di pa-car Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tidak menolakku saat aku mengatakan cinta pada mu" seringaian kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke, memang Hinata tidak menolak tapi Hinata juga tidak menyetujuinya. Ini hanya keputusan sepihak yang jelas-jelas merugikan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang mengatakan Sasuke gila karena perilakunya akhir-akhir ini ia tidak peduli, bahkan sahabat kuningnya mengatakan Sasuke perlu periksa ke dokter karena intensintas Sasuke tersenyum kini meningkat drastis.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, jatuh cinta memang bisa membuat perilaku seseorang berubah bahkan sampai 180 derajat. Penyebab semua ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis polos yang menarik perhatian Sasuke sejak awal. Sasuke sendiri tak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara kerja hati, jika bisa ia pun ingin mengerti agar bisa memberikan jawaban pada Hinata kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta padanya. jangan tanyakan Sasuke kenapa ia begitu senang dekat dengan Hinata, tanyakan pada kerja jantungnya yang lebih cepat jika melihat senyum Hinata. Semua ini normal bukan mengingat Sasuke dan Hinata adalah laki-laki dan perempuan. Jadi cinta bisa datang kapan pun di luar nalar pikiran yang penuh dengan logika menyesakkan.

Jam di pergelangan tanganya kini menjadi objek utama,pukul empat sore. Sebentar kelas Hinata bubar, dan seperti biasa Sasuke akan menunggu di depan kekelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi jam kuliah Hinata selesai, jantungnya berdebar. Waktu terasa berputar lebih cepat. Hinata sudah tahu apa yang kan terjadi, saat dosennya keluar, teman-temannya akan keluar, lalu setealh itu teman sekelasnya yang kebanyakan perempuan akan mejerit dan ada pula yang berbisik melihat Sasuke yang dengan sikap cool-nya menunggu Hinata.

Rasanya jika ada pintu doraemon, Hinata ngin meminjamnya sebentar agar ia bisa lolos dari Uchiha Sasuke. Semua yang Sasuke lakukan pada Hinata hanya meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di pikirannya.

Setelah kuliah usai teman-temannya keluar, Hinata menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyusup dengan teman-temannya, berharap ia bisa lolos dari Uchiha Sasuke, melangkah pelan menyesuaikan diri seperti bunglon, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang berdiiri tak jauh dari pintu kelasnya, onyksnya seperti elang yang sedang mencari mangsa.

Sebentar lagi.. batin Hinata. Ia terus merunduk melangkah cepat secepat yang ia bisa. Akhirnya ia bisa melewati Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akhirnya aku terbebas," Hinata mengehela nafas, senyum kelegaan tersunging di bibirnya.

"Terbebas dari mana?" suara itu sukses membuat tubuh Hinata meremang.

Uchiha Sasuke langsung merangkul bahu Hinata, menyeretnya agar bisa pulang bersama.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau itu magnet dan aku besi. Kau pasti akan selalu menarikku—dan kau takkan pernah bisa menjauh dariku" ucap Sasuke pelan tepat di dekat telinga Hinata.

Dan dimulai lah ucapan manis Sasuke yang akan membuat wajah Hinata tersipu malu sepanjang perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa Sasuke Uchiha yang didefinisikan teman-temannya berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Hinata harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan sang Uchiha, sejauh apapun ia bersembunyi pada akhirnya Sasuke akan selalu berhasil menemukannya.

END

 **Cuman one shoot yang ku buat sebelum buka, semoga kalian suka.**

 **Thankyou for reading**.


End file.
